


What Day is it?

by Mistress_Citrus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Citrus/pseuds/Mistress_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that commercial about Wednesday? Well the captain just had to tell Spock about it in front of the senior crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Day is it?

It was the middle of the day; the Enterprise was running on shear will just to work through the uneventful work shift. There wasn’t any diplomat meetings, package drop-offs or pick-ups, explorations, hell even rescue missions. The captain was really tempted to ask Sulu if they could barrel roll or do loop de loops just to take up the time, till something came to him.

“Mr. Spock?” he asked cracking a smile. Trying to make sure his voice was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

“Yes captain?” Spock questioned, turning towards Jim, eyebrow raised.

“Guess what day it is.” Kirk said back instantly, trying not to laugh.

Spock looked at his captain. “Today is Wednesday captain.”

Captain Kirk slowly started to smile, “No, it’s HUMP DAY!” he exclaimed, before he started giggling at his own joke as well as half of the senior crew members that were listening in on the conversation. Spock’s eyebrows lifted higher into his hair line.

“Captain how can someone grind one's genitalia in a press-and-release pattern against a particular object, surface, or person be called a day?” Spock asked slightly confused at the news. The captain’s eyes widened with most of the crew before everyone broke into fits of laughter some getting red, green, and blue in the face before the captain looked Spock straight in the eye wheezing trying to stop laughing, mostly failing “Spock that saying was based off a commercial from the 21st century it was a joke about a camel nothing to do with any genitalia rubbing against anything.”

For a vulcan Spock looked relieved at the news before returning to his usual calm mask. “Captain is that all you wish to inform me about?”

“Yes Spock that is all,” the captain managed before bursting into laughter again stumbling back to the captain’s chair, all the while missing the vulcan’s clear statement.

 

“My captain and his illogical humor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate when people at my school do this five million times a day, in the same period. But I hope you guys enjoyed it! Kudos!


End file.
